ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
2010/February
This page is an archive of fashion credits for the month of February, 2010. February 5 Shopping at Giant Dollar Vintage Store in South Gate MW-Dada.jpg 2-5-10 Shopping in South Gate 002.jpg 2-5-10 Shopping in South Gate 003.jpg 2-5-10 Shopping in South Gate 004.jpg 2-5-10 Shopping in South Gate 005.jpg 2-5-10 Shopping in South Gate 006.jpg :Lady Gaga wears jeans by Ksubi, shoes by Pleaser and a wallet by Saint Laurent. February 7 At Pinkberry - Hell's Kitchen Restaurant in New York 2-7-10 At Pinkberry - Hell's Kitchen in New York 001.jpg February 10 Good Morning America Arrival 2-10-10 GMA 002.jpg 2-10-10 GMA 001.jpg 2-10-10 Arriving at GMA in NYC 003.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a dress by Marc Jacobs and sunglasses by Jean Paul Gaultier. Interview 2-10-10 GMA 003.jpg 2-10-10 GMA 005.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a dress by Marc Jacobs and a headpiece by Bob Recine. The Today Show 2-10-10 Today Show Interview 001.jpg 2-10-10 Today Show Interview 002.jpg February 10, 2010 001.png CNN Interview Maciek Kobielski took pictures of Gaga and Cyndi Lauper after the interview. 2-10-10 CNN 001.jpg 2-10-10 Maciek Kobielski 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a jumpsuit by Maison Martin Margiela, crystals top and a mask by Erickson Beamon. amFAR Gala :Main article: amfAR New York Gala Arrival 2-10-10 Arriving at amFAR Gala 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears heels by Pleaser. Red Carpet 2-10-10 amFAR.jpg John+Demsey+Lady+Gaga+amfAR+New+York+Gala+V6sXmSEqPYIx.jpg gaga-terence-koh.jpg During Gala roflbot-Lek0.jpg 2-10-10 At The amfAR Gala 001.jpg Performance Lady Gaga performed "Future Love". 2-10-10 Performance at amFAR Gala in NYC 001.jpg 2-10-10 Performance at amFAR Gala in NYC 002.jpg 2-10-10 Performance at amFAR Gala in NYC 003.jpg February 12 Leaving a Starbucks in Leeds normal_Leeds1.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a jacket by Chris Maxwell. February 15 At Philip Treacy's Studio :Main article: Philip Treacy 2-16-10 With Philip Treacy.jpg Leaving Mayfair Hotel in London 2-15-10 Leaving MayFair Hotel 001.jpg 2-15-10 Leaving MayFair Hotel 002.jpg 2-15-10 Mayfair Hotel.jpg February 16 Leaving Mayfair Hotel in London Chanel Shades 2.jpg 2-16-10 Leaving MayFair Hotel 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears leggings by American Apparel, heels by Pleaser, a coat by Saint Laurent and sunglasses by Chanel. 2010 BRIT Awards : ''Main article: BRIT Awards '' Red Carpet Brit Arrival.jpg 2-16-10 Inside 002.jpg 2-16-10 Inside 001.jpg Performance Lady Gaga performed an acoustic version of Telephone followed by Dance in the Dark in honor of her late friend, Alexander McQueen. BRITAcousticTelephone.jpg 2010_BRIT_Awards_performance_001.png 2010_BRIT_Awards_performance_002.png 2010_BRIT_Awards_performance_005.png Brit Awards 2010.jpg Stage 2-16-10 Stage 001.jpg 2-16-10 Stage 002.jpg 2-16-10 Stage 003.jpg Press Room Brit Awards 2010 2.jpg 2-16-10 Press Room 003.jpg 2-16-10 Backstage 001.jpg After Party 2-16-10 Aftershow Party 003.jpg 2-16-10 Aftershow Party 005.jpg 2-16-10 Aftershow Party 006.jpg Leaving After Party 2-17-10 Leaving BRIT Awards 003.jpg February 18 MEN Arena (Monster Ball: Arena Version) February 20 The O2 (Dublin) (Monster Ball: Arena Version) February 21 The O2 (Dublin) (Monster Ball: Arena Version) February 22 Odyssey Arena (Monster Ball: Arena Version) Leaving the Odyssey Arena in Belfast Out in Belfast.jpg Out in Belkfast 002.jpg Out in Belkfast 003.jpg February 24 Liverpool Echo Arena (Monster Ball: Arena Version) February 25 Arriving at Zuma Restaurant in London Hoof Hat.jpg 2-25-10 Zuma.jpg February 26 Leaving Hotel in London Out in London 7.jpg| 26-01-2010 leaving hotel in london.jpg Arriving Hotel in London Spy-Cam Suit 02.jpg 2-26-10 Eye.jpg The O2 (London) (Monster Ball: Arena Version) Backstage 2-26-10 At Hotel 001.jpg February 27 Leaving Hotel in London Out in London 3.jpg 2-27-10 Leaving Hotel in London 002.jpg The O2 (London) (Monster Ball: Arena Version) Mr. Chow Restaurant Arrival 0020.jpg 2-27-10 Mr. Chow's.jpg Inside 133.jpg Mr. Chow Restaurant.jpg 2-27-10_Mr._Chow_003.jpg 2-27-10 mr chow.jpg 2-27-10 Mr Chow 003.jpg Leaving 2-27-10 Leaving Mr. Chow Restaurant 001.jpg Returning at Hotel 2-27-10 Arriving Hotel 001.jpg February 28 Leaving Hotel in London 2-28-10 Leaving Mayfair Hotel in London 001.jpg 2-28-10 Leaving Hotel 003.jpg 2-28-10 Leaving Hotel 004.jpg Category:2010 fashion